


A Royal Mess

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Coronation, Everyone dressing their nicest, Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Set in Wild's Hyrule, or... trying to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: “Take out all your weapons,” Time ordered Wild as he put his own sword down nearby. The century year old boy huffed and took out 3 spears, 4 swords, and a few clubs from his pocket. Time rolled his eyes.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), None, only friendships - Relationship
Series: Linked Universe Babes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 393





	A Royal Mess

“Take out all your weapons,” Time ordered Wild as he put his own sword down nearby. The century year old boy huffed and took out 3 spears, 4 swords, and a few clubs from his pocket. Time rolled his eyes.

“All of them.” Wild groaned and took out 7 bows. Time sent over a look, and Wild begrudgingly took out his boomerang.

The other 7 had removed everything as well, as it was Wild's Zelda's coronation to be Queen of Hyrule. They all dressed up in their nicest clothes, which for a lot of them just needed to be fixed up.

Wild wore his Champion’s tunic and wore opal earrings he refused to tell anyone where he got them. Twilight stole Wild's pair of amber earrings and smoothed out his fur pelt on his shoulders, and Sky had gotten his hands on his topaz earrings somehow.

Legend had stitched his clothes of any imperfections and fixed his hair. Four wore a different tunic than his usual four coloured clothing. Warriors did nothing, as he always looked his best for everything. Wind convinced Wild to give him a sapphire circlet, and it was proudly on his head, a smile prominent on his face.

Hyrule didn't want to go.

“Why do we all have to go?” Hyrule whined to Warriors as the latter fixed the messy locks of his hair. Wind turned to the spell master.

“It's a coronation! C'mon isn't that cool?” Wind was giddy with excitement. “This is chance in a lifetime!” Warriors nodded in agreement.

Wild checked the time on his Sheikah Slate. “It's going to start in 30 minutes, we'll have to hurry up.”

The 8 nodded and they set out to Hyrule Castle, which just so happened to be next to their camp. Warriors was still attempting to fix Hyrule's unruly locks, and it was somewhat working. Wild had let his hair out of the ponytail, into a higher and tighter one. Time thought he looked very feminine like that, but didn't mind.

Once they arrived at the castle, they saw people rushing to get the decorations done and Wild caught a glance of Zelda's blonde head. Him and the other Links hurried over to the soon-to-be Queen of Hyrule. 

She had a dark blue dress, her bodice with a white corset and a rhinestone neckline. Her shoulders were revealed, her sleeves draped around her arms gracefully. Zelda turned when she heard them come in, her face brightening when she sees the 9 reincarnated versions of her appointed knight.

“Hello, Link,” she smiled, “and Link... and Li-”

She was interrupted by Legend, “We have nicknames to call each other.” Zelda blinked slightly, then nodded.

“Of course, um...” she trailed off.

“I’m Legend,” he crossed his arms. Time stepped up next to Wild.

“I’m called Time.”

Warriors smiled, proudly placing his hand on his chest, “I’m Warriors.”

Wild hid a smirk as Zelda mouthed the name, confused. Twilight sighed.

“I’m Twilight.” “I’m named Sky, or the Chosen One, your choice.” “I’m called Wind!” “Oh, uh, I’m Hyrule.”

“Hyrule?” Zelda asked skeptically. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s just my title.”

“I see.” Zelda took a breath.

“I’m Four,” Four said after a couple of seconds. Zelda nodded at the 8 then looked at Wild.

“Do you have a nickname?” Zelda asked him and the latter nods. She looks at him inquiring.

“I’m named Wild,” he said softly. Zelda nodded. What she didn’t know, and he wasn’t in any rush to tell her, that the name Wild felt more of his than Link ever will. But he kept that from everyone, it just felt as natural to be called Wild as the trees and the grass outside. Soon, the nine boys left her and they took their seats. No one has actually seen a coronation, not even Legend, who was the Hero more than once. All nine of the Heroes were excited.

The music fills their ears, and the grand doors open into the throne room. Them, along with the subjects of Hyrule, turned their heads to see Zelda enter. There were audible gasps from the audience as they all basked in her glory. She truly was beautiful, her hair was curled down gently down her back, her hands were together, symmetrical gold bracelets on her thin wrists, and an elaborate diamond necklace resting on her chest.

Wild smiled, proud. He knew it was difficult for her in the past year rebuilding Hyrule. They watched Zelda stand before the throne, an advisor holding a crown dressed in jewels like diamonds and sapphires. There was a soft expression on her face as the crown was placed on her head. The silence was deafening, still. A single breath was released as a few words were spoken.

“Please stand for Queen Zelda of Hyrule.”

The claps and cheers were cacophonous, every inch of the room filled with noise. Twilight winced at the noise, the sound piercing his head harshly. Four seemed to feel the same, though the reasons were surely different. The ceremony was soon over, and Hyrule is on the road to its former glory.


End file.
